You won't find faith or hope down a telescope
by wholedamntime
Summary: "Devo trovarla! Devo trovare Jemma!" Tutto é cosi confusionario. La testa ti fa male. Tutto gira. Ti muovi senza avere percezioni.


**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope**

_"Devo trovarla! Devo trovare Jemma!"_  
Tutto é cosi confusionario. La testa ti fa male. Tutto gira.  
Ti muovi senza avere percezioni.  
L'unica cosa che devi fare é agganciarti la cinghia del paracadute e sperare di trovarla. Quella maledetta cinghia che non riesci a sistemare.  
Tutto continua ancora a girare, il vento che entra dal portellone aperto ti fa formicolare il viso e lacrimare gli occhi.  
I secondi sembrano attimi eterni.  
E quella dannata cinghia ancora non si vuole agganciare.  
Poi uno strattone, lo zaino levato dalla spalla e il dispositivo strappato dalla mano. Non capisci che cosa succede, urli solamente che l'antisiero funziona ma che lei si é lanciata.  
La testa ancora ti duole.  
La pressurizzazione dell'aria ti da fastidio.  
Sei ancora fermo, con un braccio proteso in avanti e una gamba leggermente inclinata.  
Ti accasci a terra massaggiandoti la base del collo e continuando a fissare intensamente il portellone aperto.  
É avvenuto tutto così rapidamente che stenti a credere che sia successo.  
Senti dei passi dietro di te e la voce dell'agente Coulson che ti domanda che cosa sia accaduto anche se riesce ad immaginarlo benissimo.  
_"Jemma", "buttata", "Ward", "funziona"_.  
Sono le uniche parole che escono sconnesse dalla tua bocca.  
Sei ancora leggermente scosso.  
Non riesci a credere che l'abbia fatto.  
Un gesto nobile ma assurdo.  
Ti alzi in piedi e scatti verso la sala monitoraggio al piano superiore, devi cercare di attivare le telecamere del Bus o i rilevatori di calore.  
Senti un dolore allo stomaco: preoccupazione, fede, ansia, speranza, paura.  
Inciampi facendo i gradini.  
_"Fitz"._  
Ti senti chiamare ma non ci badi, continui il tuo cammino aumentando il passo sempre di più.  
Ti lanci sul tavolo elettronico ed inizi a premere pulsanti rapidamente.  
Accendi. Camera 4. Teleobiettivo. On. Nulla.  
Rilevatore 2. Camera 3 posteriore. On. Ancora nulla.  
Panoramica totale. On. Nessun risultato.  
_"Oh, andiamo!"_, sussurri dando una manata al bordo del tavolo.  
Continui ad azionare le varie telecamere quando all'improvviso gli schermi si oscurano per pochi secondi, il bus ha un fremito, poi torna tutto alla normalità.  
L'impulso elettromagnetico.  
Che Ward sia riuscito a raggiungerla e ad azionare il congegno?  
Un moto di sollievo ti pervade per qualche istante, sormontato poi dalla rabbia.  
Rabbia verso di lei per avervi portato su quell'aereo tempo addietro e per essersi lanciata senza pensare.  
Rabbia verso Coulson per aver accettato il caso. Rabbia verso Ward per averti messo da parte nel compiere un nobile gesto. Rabbia verso te stesso per non aver fatto di più.  
Un sentimento infondato.  
Non puoi addossare la colpa a nessuno. Conoscete benissimo i rischi del mestiere.  
Stringi i pugni e attendi.  
Una delle attese più snervanti. Non riesci a formulare nessun pensiero che sia coerente. Non sai cosa fare, ti senti perso, totalmente.  
Non vuoi realizzare nulla, che sia una cosa positiva o negativa.  
Riesci solo a muoverti freneticamente sul posto, continuando a guardare lo schermo.  
Esci dalla stanza e ti avvii verso la scala a chiocciola che porta al vostro laboratorio.  
Ti scontri con Skye che sta correndo nella direzione opposta.  
Poi la notizia.  
Non sai da dove sia arrivata, non sai come, non sai nulla, ma é giunta.  
La più bella notizia da tanto tempo.  
Salva.  
É salva e sta bene.  
Sospiri felice e sorridi.  
Ti passi le mani sul viso e ridi, facendo fuoriuscire la tensione accumulata.  
Non sai quando riuscirai a vederla, sicuramente Coulson vorrà farle una bella strigliata, ma il solo pensiero di poterla rivedere, viva, ti rende impaziente.  
C'è il rischio che la strangoli con le tue mani per le azioni compiute, ma sei comunque impaziente.  
La parte razionale torna a farsi sentire.  
Dov'è Coulson? Dov'è l'agente May? Qual è il procedimento da seguire? Siamo sicuri che stia bene?  
E improvvisamente torni a muoverti in modo frenetico, non sai precisamente dove andare. Scendi giù ma non c'è più nessuno.  
Ti fermi un secondo sull'ultimo gradino della scala, osservando il portellone che adesso è chiuso.  
Non sai cosa significhi perdere qualcuno di caro e così vicino. Non hai mai perso un amico o un parente caro, fortunatamente.  
Ma la situazione ti ha messo notevolmente in crisi, una crisi emotiva interna.  
La confusione era, è tutt'ora troppa.  
Non sapresti descrivere i sentimenti che provi, il non voler razionalizzare la cosa sicuramente è al primo posto. Mai avresti immaginato di dover pensare a come potrebbe essere la tua vita senza la tua partner, perché dover iniziare proprio oggi? Eppure hai corso il rischio e hai iniziato a sperare, a pregare che tutto andasse per il meglio.  
Scienza e fede.  
Prendi un respiro e torni di sopra, dirigendoti nello studio di Coulson.  
Stai per entrare ma ti fermi sentendolo parlare al telefono.  
_"Atterraggio di emergenza immediato"._  
Ancora pochi attimi e potrai rivederla, urlarle contro quanto sia stata stupida e frettolosa, abbracciarla perché nonostante tutto è salva e un errore commesso non è diventato un rimpianto.  
Il Bus atterra.  
May la scorta nella sua stanza e successivamente da Coulson, senza darti l'opportunità di incontrarla. Come avevi previsto.  
Vai nella tua stanza, ti siedi sul letto prendendo in braccio il cuscino e abbracciandolo.  
Aspetterai.

Senti bussare alla porta, che si apre leggermente.  
Un volto e una voce fin troppo familiari.  
_"Fitz"._  
Posi il cuscino accanto a te, ti alzi.  
E non é vero che non riuscirai mai a trovare fede e speranza in un telescopio. Tu in quel telescopio, in quelle particelle, hai riposto tutta la fede che avevi.  
La speranza di riuscire, di non fallire, di salvarla. La speranza persa quando al momento non ha funzionato, ritrovata quando rialzato da terra hai visto il topo in perfetta salute, persa nuovamente quando tra le urla l'hai vista cadere.  
La maledetta paura di non poterla vedere più fusa alla fede di un salvataggio quasi impossibile, ma riuscito.

Briefing Room  
Non è il seguito dell'operazione sotto copertura, ma dovevo.  
Cito una ragazza che con una frase ha espresso a pieno tutto  
_"I'm still in hysterics because of FitzSimmons, and i needed to write something to hel with these itense feels"_.  
Mai parole furono più vere!  
Ha poco senso, è un po' spaesante come shot, ma è uscita così. Breve e con pochi dialoghi, cosa che mi viene solo con storie tristi, non so perchè!  
Spero vi aggradi!  
Ci vediamo al laboratorio (:


End file.
